Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to natural resource well drilling and, more specifically, to spacer fluids utilized in well drilling processes.
Technical Background
There is a continual need for the discovery and extraction of subterranean fuel sources, such as oil or natural gas. Extracting subterranean fuel sources may require drilling a hole from the surface to the subterranean geological formation housing the fuel. Specialized drilling techniques and materials are utilized to form the borehole and extract the fuels. One such specialized material utilized in drilling operations is spacer fluid, which is positioned between drilling fluid and cement slurries during cementing processes in well bores.